Bella's Pregancy
by Pink Eyed Hawk
Summary: Plez cooment and please be nice its my first book
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pregnancy

A few weeks ago Bella realised that she was pregnant but who is the dad is it Jacob or Edward. Bella tells Edward about the baby he figures out that he isn't the father of the baby because Jacob was with Bella at the time. So Bella tells Jacob and he gets all excited and Bella says "it could have been his" so Jacob wants a DNA test done to see who the father is of the child is. When Bella was only a couple of days till birth date the DNA results come back and Bella finds out who the dad is....But before she had time to say who the sad was Jacob proposed to her and asked "would she marry him?" Bella said yes and that he is the father of the baby to she says "you are perfect for me and the perfect dad for the baby. But what Jacob didn't realise that Edward is the dad as well but no one knows that expect form Bella. A day before the baby is born Bella is getting really worried about what Edward is going to do when she tells him that he is the dad as well.

The big day for Bella goes into labour and Edward and Jacob are there waiting to see who the dad is. A few hours later Jamie is born and he looks more like Jacob than Edward. Edward does not know that she has had a DNA test done so he wants him to have another one done with the babies DNA as well. Later on in the month the results come back.... And Edward wants Bella to go on holiday with him so she can tell him the happy news on holiday sow Jacob will not know who the dad is but Bella declines the offer because she has read who the dad is. So she wants to stay behind with her husband (Jacob). So she can tell Jacob that he the father of the baby. Edward goes on holiday by himself. Later on Edward phones Bella to ask how Jamie is getting on and while Bella is speaking to Edward Jacob can hear her behind the door before she hangs up Bella says "love you bye". So Jacob Cannot help himself to ask what is going on and Bella hears Jamie crying so Jacob will not let her go to see him.

Because he wants to sort things out with Bella so Bella tells him to get out and go away from her and Jamie otherwise she will call the police on him while Jacob has gone away. Later on in the year Jacob comes back to say sorry to Bella and sees Edward with Jamie so Jacob goes over to him and Jamie goes "dad who is that" and Jacob takes Jamie and runs back to Bella and Bella says "its over" i cant do with the hassle of you no more Jamie has been through enough at the moment then Edward walks in.

And tells Bella what has been going on while he has been walking Jamie and Jacob just wants Bella back so he tries everything to get her back but he isn't good enough for him. Later on in the year Bella is still single and Jacob gets to see Jamie once a month. Then all of a sudden Bella wants to get back with Jacob and they go on holiday together and have a lovely time and they really don't want to come back they want to stay out there and then Jacob finds out that Edward is at the hotel as well and Bella keeps on sneaking off to someone else's room and Jacob is getting worried who she is going to see. Before Jacob knew it she didn't come back for a whole day so she had taken all of Jamie's stuff and all her clothes as well so. When they were having dinner Jacob sore Bella wink at Edward so Jacob could not have no more of this so later on in the night Jacob sneaks into Edwards room and gets Jamie and runs away from Bella and stays a couple of hotels down the road. And Bella does not realise in till a couple of days later because Edward was meant to look after him. And then Bella goes to see if Edward is getting on ok with Jamie that's when she relishes' that he hasn't got Jamie and Bella goes to see in Jacob has got Jamie but Jacob is not in his room and all his clothes have gone. So she rushes down stairs to the reception to see where he has gone to and then they say that he has moved to a different hotel they cannot say where he has gone but they can only say that he hasn't left the county Bella asks "did he have a child with him "reception can't say because when they were asleep he gave his keys in and so they did not see if Jacob has the baby. Bella starts crying and Edward comes up to her and asks what is wrong with her and Edward says "that he saw Jacob take Jamie" Bella is so relieved that her baby is fine and she tries to call Jacob and he is not answering his phone because Jacob wants to stay will Bella and he thinks that if he keeps Jamie then Bella will get back with him and they can be a happy family. But what Jacob doesn't realise is that Bella loves both of them and she wants only one person (Jacob) but Edward won't let her go he keeps on coming back and back and persuading her to take him back . Because Edward doesn't want to see Bella happy because otherwise it makes him feel sad because he is not doing anything to make her happy. So Bella goes to stay at her dads for a couple of weeks to get away from all the hassle that is going on between them both and then she hopes that Jacob and Edward will be friends again But will they


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Bella comes back form her holiday and everything seems alright at first but then Jacob tells Bella Edwards plan to be all nice to her so he gets back with her. Edward forces a kiss on Bella and Bella is not having any of it so she says to Jacob "come on lets go away together" but Jacob doesn't want to go because all his family live down there and that if he goes away with Bella the situation will just get worse. Because Edward will track her down and take away Jamie and he will force her to get back with him. Bella will keep an eye on Jamie so nothing can happen to him while they go away. The Bella and Jacob go on holiday together and have a really good time out there and Jacob asks Bella if she wants to marry him so they can have a happy life together


End file.
